Airplane engines may be suspended from a wing by a pylon or strut via engine mounts. Different features of these engine mounts may be used to react forward thrust loads, engine twist and/or windup loads, aircraft maneuvering loads and/or aerodynamic loads due to engine rotation and/or other sources.